


Boats and Bridges

by fizzinq



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I just made Lapis live here because it'd be easier and cuter, I live in the city I was writing about and I can hear the boats and bridge honking from my house, Really cool place you should come here sometime, They're in Canal Park by the way, This was originally about me and my girlfriend and we both ship this so lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzinq/pseuds/fizzinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Jasper see something nice on their return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boats and Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my girlfriend but I made it Jaspis because it's 2 in the morning and I don't have TIME for good decisions god DAMNIT  
> But yeah it's Jaspis have fun send me hate I don't care really.

"Isn't it beautiful, Jasper..?"  
**"Yeah... But definitely not as beautiful as you."**  
This was exactly how they'd dreamed this place would be. Lapis and Jasper had previously been girlfriends over the Internet (Jasper lived in California, Lapis lived all the way in Minnesota) and, a year ago that day, had finally met, tears running down their faces and whole bodies shaking with excitement. It had been in this exact hotel, in a city near Lake Superior, that Jasper had ran into the lobby and almost tackled Lapis into the ground and accidentally bruised each others' hips and arms in their vise-like grip of each other, never wanting to let go. It was a year later, now - they had stable, well-paying jobs and an apartment of their own in Florida, and had both managed to catch a break this week to head here.  
They stood on the balcony, thankful that they had a much nicer hotel room this time - it had a big TV, a bed big enough for the two of them (with how tall and wide Jasper was, that was a must), and a nice bathtub with jets in it. The balcony outside had a little table on it and two chairs, and overlooked the lake and the rest of the city. The lift bridge that was such a staple to the harbor city was right in front of them, illuminated by street lights and neon signs. It was a sight that made Lapis feel warm inside - this was home to her, and oh, it felt wonderful to be back.  
"What- Hey, you can't do that!" Lapis said to her girlfriend, a gigglesnort coming from her as she got close and playfully slapped her arm. Jasper laughed with her, and bent down to her level. **"Hm? And who says I ca- What?"** She was interrupted by a gasp from Lapis, who had looked over upon seeing the bridge go up in the corner of her vision. She stood straight up, and got on her tiptoes, waving to the men standing on the boat that was coming into the harbor. It was custom. The late-night stragglers near the dock waved with their popcorn and sleepy children, tourists snapping pictures and taking video to send to their distant relatives.  
"It's a boat!" She said, smiling wide and calling out a "hello!" from the balcony. Jasper smiled, and chuckled at her enthusiasm, waving a gentle, two-fingered salute from her temple. The boat and bridge said their hellos and goodbyes, accompanied by quiets "bwomps" and "bwehs" from Lapis, who had memorized the pattern in her childhood. Jasper laughed, and Lapis joined her, leaning into her and holding her hand as the bridge went back down.  
**"I've never seen you so excited about a boat before."** Jasper said, breaths of laughter coming from her between her words.  
"That's because you've never been here to see it with me!" Lapis replied, bobbing up and down on her toes as she spoke. "I mean, yeah, it's basically an everyday thing here, but... The fact that you were here with me... The fact that you are here with me... It just makes me so excited. To be able to hold your hand and wave with you as boats go by... Ah, it's wonderful."  
Jasper smiled, and ducked down to her height, gently putting a finger on Lapis's chin and propping it up. **"Well, I'll be here as long as ya want me, babe."** She said, and nuzzled their noses together as they laughed and shared little kisses, happier than they've ever been in their lives.


End file.
